


Under the Christmas Lights

by crescentmoon223



Series: Two Worlds Collide [2]
Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Naughty or Nice?, Slutty Santa lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentmoon223/pseuds/crescentmoon223
Summary: As they approach their first Christmas together, Scully’s festive side begins to show, but will Stella put a damper on her holiday spirit?Listen to the audio version on the Audio Fanfic Podcasthere.
Relationships: Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Series: Two Worlds Collide [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645060
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	Under the Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I wrote, edited, and published this in under 24 hours, so my apologies if it’s a bit rough, but if I didn’t do this today, it wasn’t going to happen at all! 😊

The first thing Stella noticed when she walked through the front door was an unfamiliar glow coming from the living room. It was too dim to be the overhead lamp, but brighter than the television. Curiosity mixed with apprehension in her stomach as she kicked off her heels, padding barefoot through the house. It had been six months since Scully moved to London and they began this next chapter in their relationship together. Mostly, it had been smooth sailing, but every once in a while, Stella came home to something unfamiliar in her flat— _their_ flat—that ruffled her feathers.

She wasn’t used to sharing, not her space, her life, or her heart.

“Dana?” she called.

“In here,” came Scully’s answer from the oddly lit living room.

Stella had spent the afternoon observing the interrogation of a man who was almost certainly guilty of murder, the kind of entitled, misogynistic asshole who deserved to spend the rest of his life behind bars and probably wouldn’t serve a day. All she wanted now was a quiet evening and a stiff drink.

She stepped through the doorway to find Scully curled on the couch in her lavender robe, Kindle in one hand, wineglass in the other. She looked up with one of those smiles that had the power to disarm Stella in the span of a single heartbeat, tension draining from her shoulders as she gazed at the woman she loved.

Scully extended a slender, bare leg to nudge at a glass of whiskey on the coffee table. “For you.”

“Thank you,” she said, making no move to pick it up.

Christmas music played softly from the sound system, and Stella felt her eyes drawn toward the source of the glow: a tabletop tree in the corner, strung with white lights and a variety of glittery, glistening ornaments. It was foreign in this space. Stella had never put up a tree before. She didn’t make much of a fuss about holidays, and especially not this one.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Scully said softly, leaning forward to place her wine and Kindle on the table. “I thought it might be better if I just did it.”

Stella opened her mouth to protest and then closed it again as she realized Scully was right. When she’d first broached the topic last week, Stella had agreed to a tree, but then she’d put Scully off every time she’d suggested they go shopping for one. Now that it was here, she felt an odd sense of relief. There would be no big to-do, no forced holiday cheer as she helped Scully pin fragile ornaments to prickly branches.

Scully was watching her now out of wary eyes, fearful that she’d overstepped.

“It’s perfect,” Stella told her. Living with someone didn’t come naturally to her, but somehow Scully—and all her embellishments—fit seamlessly into Stella’s life. She crossed the room and leaned in for a quick kiss before picking up the glass of whiskey Scully had poured for her and sinking gratefully onto the sofa beside her.

“You like it?” Scully looked at the tree, eyes sparkling like diamonds in the reflection of the Christmas lights.

“I do.” Stella took a hearty sip of the whiskey, relaxing into the couch…and Scully.

“I’m glad.” Scully slid down to rest her head in Stella’s lap, looking up at her with a dreamy smile on her face. “I get pretty excited about Christmas, so just tell me if I’m getting on your nerves.”

“I’m not sure it’s possible for you to get on my nerves,” Stella told her honestly, reaching down to tuck a lock of crimson hair behind her ear.

“Then you won’t mind if I drag you around London tomorrow to see some of the holiday decorations?” Scully asked playfully.

“Don’t push your luck,” Stella answered, giving her hair a gentle tug.

“Say yes, Stella.”

“No,” she responded lightly, taking another sip of whiskey.

Scully sat up, something wicked in her expression. “If you say yes, you get to find out what’s under this robe.”

Stella’s eyes dropped to the neckline of Scully’s robe, something fluffy and white peeking out from between her breasts. Her pulse quickened. “Yes.”

Scully grinned. “God, you’re easy.”

“Only for you.” Stella downed the last of her whiskey and chased it with Scully’s mouth, drinking her in as her fingers made short work of the sash knotted at Scully’s waist. The robe gaped open to reveal a red satin bra with puffy white trim and matching panties. “Slutty Santa lingerie?”

“Ho ho ho,” Scully said as she slipped the robe from her shoulders.

“Fuck me,” Stella whispered, trailing her fingers over that silky red satin, watching as Scully’s nipples tightened beneath it.

“Yes, please do.” Scully slid into Stella’s lap, tongue diving deep into her mouth as she fitted their bodies together. Stella closed her eyes, soaking in the sensation, the warmth of Scully pressed over her hips…and her heart.

She opened her eyes, meeting Scully’s gaze as she reached for the clasp on her bra.

“Leave it on,” Scully purred. “Sets the mood.”

“If you wish.” Stella pinched her nipples through the satin, rewarded by a gasp from Scully.

She wiggled out of Stella’s lap and grabbed the throw blanket from the couch, spreading it on the floor beneath the Christmas tree. Its warm light illuminated her bare skin, making her seem to glow. Drawing her bottom lip between her teeth, she beckoned Stella to her.

Stella stood, and then Scully’s hands were on her, popping buttons and pushing down zippers, stripping Stella out of her clothes until she stood before Scully in nothing but an emerald lace bra and thong.

“My, aren’t we festive together?” Scully said, looking delighted as she pressed her red satin against Stella’s green lace.

“Indeed,” Stella said throatily.

“Have you been naughty or nice this year?” Scully asked, fingers brushing against the front of Stella’s underwear.

She arched into the touch. “Oh, very naughty.”

“Just what I was hoping to hear,” Scully said, pushing her down to the blanket beneath them.

They lay side by side, touching and stroking, legs entwined as _Santa Baby_ played from the sound system. When Stella looked up, Christmas lights danced in her eyes, dazzling her. Scully slipped a hand inside her underwear, fingers expertly teasing her clit, and Stella wasn’t sure how this was her real life.

She pushed Scully’s panties to the side, fingering her as their mouths met for a deep, drunken kiss. Their whimpers and moans mixed with the Christmas music, a carol all its own. They came almost in tandem, Stella igniting a heartbeat before Scully, bodies moving together breathlessly as they found release.

Afterward, they lay together, damp skin glistening under the Christmas lights. Stella’s heart felt warm and full…possibly even festive, and it was all thanks to the woman beside her. “I love you,” she whispered, arm tightening around Scully’s waist.

Scully snuggled closer. “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Song pairing: [Under the Christmas Lights by Gwen Stefani](https://open.spotify.com/track/4LIbFuxDWoNY8NH5bO7uny)
> 
> Set in the world of my full-length Stella/Scully fic, [Two Worlds Collide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230213/chapters/43132280). Thanks to Heather for inspiring this scene!


End file.
